The present invention is directed to an airborne search and rescue scanning system particularly for locating missing persons using high speed aircraft capable of scanning large search areas in very short time periods at relatively high altitudes.
More particularly, the search and rescue system in accordance with the present invention is intended to quickly and precisely locate a downed aircraft pilot in enemy territory in a radio-silent regime using optical detection means. Additionally, the system can be used for general search and rescue operations to locate persons lost on the ground or in water by high speed aircraft.
The features and advantages of the airborne search and rescue scanning system in accordance with the present invention will be described in greater detail in accordance with the accompanying drawings.